


Kaltag's Apology

by XachMustel



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XachMustel/pseuds/XachMustel
Summary: After Kaltag takes things too far and makes Star cry, he apologizes to him and confesses romantic feelings for Star.
Relationships: Kaltag/Star (Balto)
Kudos: 1





	Kaltag's Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think I've ever seen a Kaltag X Star fanfic so I decided to go ahead and write one.

Star felt warm, salty tears rolling down his muzzle as he sat alone in the boiler room. Sobs quaked his small body as Kaltag's harsh words rang out in his head. About how he called him useless, idiot and a whole bunch of other big, complex words that weren't in his vocabulary.

"I'm so sorry I'm such a big screw-up." Star sobbed aloud to himself, tears dripping from the end of his nose like a leaking tap and hitting the wooden floor at his paws.

Kaltag watched from outside window, guilt welling up in his heart as he witnessed Star breaking down. Nikki was right. He crossed a line and went too far. Normally, Star was the type to bounce back from Kaltag's insults but this time, it was different. Kaltag recalled the hurt expression of the smaller dog's face and the tears glistening in Star's beautiful blue eyes as he yelled at him. Those same blue eyes that he was secretly attracted to. With a sigh, Kaltag's breath fogged up the window. He needed to make things right so he slowly entered the boiler room and approached the weeping sled dog, "Star?"

There was no reply, so Kaltag sheepishly stepped forward, "Star? You.....okay?"

"Just leave me alone." Star gave a watery sniff as he dragged a paw across his tear-streaked muzzle, "You said I was nothing but a jinx whatever that means so just keep your distance from me! You were right, Kaltag. I'm useless as a sled dog and I'm much better off as a lap dog. I'm the weakest link on the team and the most disposable, whatever that means."

"Star, I......." Kaltag began, looking down as his own words came back to bite him, "I'm sorry about all those things I've said.......I.......I don't deserve to have a friend like you.."

"How so?" Star asked as tears continued to roll down his face, "You're so much smarter than I am so you must know what you're talking about!"

"That's only cause I've conked you on the head so many times!" Kaltag replied, squeezing his eyes shut while fighting back tears of his own all of a sudden, "I....I've been nothing but a big bully to you. I've been an awful friend. Look, if you're mad at me then I don't blame you. I just......didn't know how to deal with my feelings....."

"Feelings?" Star blinked, turning around and looking directly at Kaltag.

Kaltag opened his eyes and made direct eye contact with Star. The smaller dog's eyes were clearly red from crying and seemed to have shifted to a more turquoise shade of blue than their usual sky blue. Still, they were breathtakingly gorgeous, "Star, I've.....always had a major crush on you. You've got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and I've always secretly thought you were adorable. You're always so cheerful and happy. I just.....have a hard time expressing my feelings. I'm so sorry for treating you like trash....."

Kaltag let a tear escape his patched eye and run down his snout as he closed his eyes and tilted his head down. In response, Star stepped forward and leaned in close, sloppily licking Kaltag's tear away with his tongue, "Gee, Kaltag! I didn't know you could cry. Your tears taste almost as salty as mine."

Kaltag opened his eyes to see Star smiling just inches from his face. He raised his paw on instinct, ready to conk him but instead wrapped his arms around him in a close, warm hug, "Come here, ya little simpleton. You're the most precious, most adorable, most loving, most huggable-"

"I'm cute!" Star interrupted hugging him back.

"That you are, Star." Kaltag smirked, "That you are."

The two joined in a close cuddle with each other for about ten minutes before exiting the boiler room and staring into the night sky which was filled with the aurora borealis. Kaltag gasped with joy, "The aurora borealis...."

Star abruptly hung his head as a tear trailed down his muzzle and froze to a drop of ice on the tip of his nose. Kaltag noticed the tear and nudged Star, "You're still not sad about earlier, are ya?"

"That's a tear of joy, Kaltag. It's just so beautiful! The northern lights always make me cry." Star sniffed happily, "I'm so glad you were able to open up about your feelings for me. Just so happens I have a little crush on you myself but I always thought you were more of a ladies' dog."

"Yeah.....funny how life works out like that." Kaltag chuckled awkwardly, blushing. His gaze then fixed on the frozen tear that hung on his crush's nose. Leaning in close, Kaltag returned Star's gesture and licked the frozen tear off Star's nose like it was a popsicle, "Hey, you're right! Your tears ARE saltier than mine! Even in this environment, it's a miracle they even managed to freeze cause of their high sodium content!"

"Oh, you are SOOOOOOOO romantic! It must take a pretty big brain to come up with a pick-up line like THAT!" Star replied back with playful sarcasm, headbutting the tan dog lovingly.

Kaltag did a double take. Did Star just say something sarcastic? How was he even capable of sarcasm? Either way, the two erupted into a fit of laughter and leaned in close to each other, snuggling as they gazed into the dark Alaska sky above. 

The end.


End file.
